


How Many Davids Does It Take To Change a Light Bulb?

by colazitron



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, domestic argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: David changes a light bulb. Matteo is not pleased.





	How Many Davids Does It Take To Change a Light Bulb?

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** for anon who wanted "Argument leading to kissing/sex" and "You caught me doing something dangerous and flipped out". It's not quite flipping out, but if it were I don't think it could still lead to kissing quite as easily...

Matteo turns the key in the lock to the flatshare, mentally already in the kitchen. He'd run out for some last minute ingredients when the mood to cook struck him earlier. Feeling charitable, he'd asked the flatshare groupchat if there's anything he could get for the others, so the bag in his hand is quiet heavy now.

“Wait, don't!” David calls frantically from just inside the door, and Matteo freezes on the threshold, hand resting against the metal of the doorknob.

“Um, okay?” he says.

David makes a strained sort of grunting noise that has Matteo frowning to himself, wondering what on Earth he's up to right behind the door. It's followed by a triumphant “a-ha!”, and a series of creaking, wooden noises. Then, David pulls open the door and beams at Matteo.

“Hi.”

Matteo feels his lips curl in amusement and the confusion seep off him, dragging his shoulders down with it.

“Hi,” he answers and steps into the hall and closer to David, leaning in for a kiss hello. David puts a hand on the side of his face, fingertips as gentle as ever against Matteo's head, and deepens it for a moment. Matteo raises his free hand, free except for his keys at least, stroking the back of his fingers along the line of David's jaw. David hums a pleased little noise before he pulls back again, letting Matteo go so he can slip out of his shoes.

When Matteo moves towards the kitchen to set the groceries down, David grabs one of their barstool type chairs from behind the door and follows him. Matteo frowns at the stool and then looks up at David, who's grinning proudly.

“I changed the light bulb,” he announces, setting the stool back with the others around their small kitchen table.

Matteo sets the bag of groceries down on the counter and then looks from the stool out to the hallway and then back to David.

“The light bulb in the hallway?” he asks.

David nods, still grinning, holding the old light bulb up as proof. Matteo didn't even notice he's been holding that.

“You don't have a ladder, so--” David starts, but Matteo cuts him off.

“So you climbed onto the barstool?” he asks. He's well aware they don't have a ladder. There's one down in the cellar they can use, technically, but it's all the way down there and all of them are lazy, which is why the light bulb has remained unchanged for almost a month now.

The pit of Matteo's stomach goes tight at the thought of David balancing on top of that barstool. They have high ceilings. David would definitely have to stand up very straight on the barstool to reach it.

“Yeah?” David says hesitantly. There's a small confused frown on his face now.

“By yourself? Right behind the door? On top of _that?_ ” Matteo asks, the tightness in his stomach twisting upwards and making his heart race as he points at the barstool behind David. They're notoriously rickety on the old, uneven floor. “Fuck, what if I hadn't heard you?”

David looks a little chastised, but then he rolls his eyes.

“It's fine, Matteo, nothing happened.”

“Yeah, this time!” Matteo snaps. He glances out into the hall and realises the light's on there now, which means-- “You didn't even turn off the fuse!”

David sighs and smiles at Matteo a little exasperatedly. “It's fine, it was just a light bulb. I wasn't messing around with any wiring.”

“Still! It's electricity. Fuck.”

David crosses his arms and shifts against the table, leaning back against it.

“How about a thank you instead of this interrogation? I was just doing something nice for you all.”

“Well, in future, I'd rather you don't risk a head injury to do it,” Matteo insists. He can't shake the thought of what would have happened if he'd worn headphones and really hadn't head David. If he'd opened the door and pushed him off the stool and he--

“You're welcome,” David says, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Matteo takes a deep breath exhales it slowly.

“Thank you, but, please. Just wait for me next time. Or ask Hans or Linn for help,” he says. “I don't want you to get hurt.”

David deflates a little, his arms uncrossing as he walks over to lean against the counter beside Matteo instead.

“I didn't think you'd come back at the exact moment when I was stood on the chair,” he says.

Matteo nods. He knows David didn't do it on purpose or anything.

“But I did,” he says. “It's sweet that you wanted to help us out, but just because we're lazy assholes doesn't mean you have to do everything alone, okay?”

David's gaze slips down to his feet and he nods too.

“I like having you around,” Matteo says, quietly, sliding his hand along the edge of the counter until it can cover David's there. “I'd like to keep it that way.”

David smiles down at his feet and then laces his fingers through Matteo's, tugging him closer like that.

“I like having you around too,” he says and leans in to kiss Matteo again. His free arm comes up to wrap around Matteo's shoulers and neck, and Matteo lets him slip his other hand out of Matteo's so he can grab him by the hip and turn him gently until David's pressing him back against the kitchen counter.

Matteo's own hands follow the lines of David's sides up until he can put his own hands onto David's face and in his hair, holding him close just in case he gets any ideas about cutting their kiss short. Briefly he thinks of the groceries that definitely need to go in the fridge soon, but then David does this wonderfully distracting thing with his tongue and he forgets all about it in favour of sinking into the solid warmth of David's body against his, the huffs of breath through his nose against his skin, the gentle way the tips of his fingers trace the shell of Matteo's ear.

“I love kissing you here,” David mumbles between one kiss and the next, his hand slipping up underneath Matteo's t-shirt to tease his nails over the skin over Matteo's hip. Matteo forgets to ask until they separate for a brief moment to breathe some time later.

“Here in the kitchen or--?”

“Yeah, in the kitchen,” David says. “Feels like a do-over.”

Matteo feels his lips twitch up into a smile, and David holds him close by the back of the neck, not letting him pull away to look at the expression on David's face. He can feel the smile press against his own anyway, when he nips at David's lips.

He actually hardly ever thinks of that night, doesn't like thinking of that time in general, too much darkness pulling at his thoughts whenever he does, but he does vividly remember it. Standing here with David and feeling like all of him had been unravelled – by Sara, by Andi, by David. He remembers the desperation he'd felt seeing David with Laura and though it seems silly now, it felt like not only having the rug pulled out from underneath him, but being dropped into an icy lake with weights tied to his legs then.

But it's thrilling now, to think that David remembers, maybe even thinks about it quite often. That what he remembers is wanting to kiss Matteo and almost getting to do it. That he wants a “do-over”.

David's second hand joins the first, pushing Matteo's shirt up as they move up over his chest, his kisses more insistent and a little sloppier. Matteo wraps his arms around his neck in response and moans a little when David moves down to kiss a line over his throat to reach the side of his neck.

“Oh, butterflies, not in the kitchen,” Hans says, voice full of parental reproach that shocks Matteo out of any sort of amorous mood immediately.

David pulls his hands out from underneath Matteo's shirt, but instead of stepping away, he wraps them around his waist in a hug and pushes his face further into Matteo's neck. Matteo hugs him back and watches Hans smile at them fondly before he comes over to unpack the groceries.

“Now, if you shoo, I'll let you have the kitchen later,” Hans says.

David lifts his head away from Matteo's neck and grins at Hans.

“Thanks, Hans,” he says, and grabs Matteo's hand, fingers slipping between his without a second thought. “We'll leave you to it.”

Hans makes a very suggestive humming sound, but Matteo only rolls his eyes and lets David pull him along into his room. The cooking can wait.

 

**The End**


End file.
